


A Second Chance at Life

by infernalAmaryllis



Series: The Next Generation Series [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gabriel and Sam are engaged, Gabriel visits Heaven, M/M, Original Angel Character - Freeform, Original Character(s), Sam and Jess had a kid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:56:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7799071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infernalAmaryllis/pseuds/infernalAmaryllis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a game of tag with his newest baby brother, Gabriel stumbles upon the personal Heaven of none other than Jessica Moore. Out of curiosity, he enters, only to find something that will rock his and Sam's world forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Dammit, Sandriel! Get back here!” Gabriel yelled, pursuing his younger brother through the halls of Heaven. Sandriel giggled, flapping white and brown speckled wings at the archangel, and kept on running. The four-year-old angel was cute and all, but Gabriel was getting rather tired of chasing him hither and thither all over paradise. Eventually, he gave up the chase, stopping to catch his breath as the toddler ran ahead. He was in one of the hallways of souls, identical to every other except for the names on the doors. Gabe looked up, panting, and balked at the name emblazoned in white on the door in front of him.  
Jessica Lee Moore  
Gabe’s head was instantly full of memories shared with him by Sam, of a girl with blonde hair he’d intended to marry who was taken from the world too soon. Surely this couldn’t be Sam’s Jess, could it? He placed a tentative hand on the doorknob, golden wings quivering slightly with trepidation. If this really was Sam’s Jess, did he have any right to enter this door?  
Of course not, but he was curious. And maybe he'd find something inside that gave Sammy some closure, assured him that Jess was happy. He took a deep breath and twisted the knob. A burst of white light shone from the doorway. After a moment’s hesitation, Gabriel stepped through.

 

It was a beautiful day in May. The twenty-first, to be exact. Jess sat at the dining room table, beside her son. Lee was ecstatic, bouncing up and down in his chair. He had the biggest smile on his face, blue eyes bright behind his little glasses. His blonde hair was the same color as Jess’s, and his eyes were her father’s, but his facial features were all mini versions of her husband’s. She smiled, messing up his hair affectionately.

Gabriel watched the scene sadly from the doorway, taking in the balloons tied to the boy’s chair and the presents piled on the table.

Jess’s husband walked out of the kitchen. He held a cake in his hands, chocolate with whipped cream frosting. A candle in the shape of a ‘4’ was lit, burning merrily. Lee clapped his small hands and giggled, smiling widely as his father placed the cake in front of him. His parents sang the birthday song, and he blew out the candle. His father scooped him up from the chair, spinning him around happily as Jess laughed.

“Happy birthday, buddy,” Sam Winchester said to his son. 

Gabriel was not often one for tears, but he felt his eyes dampen as he observed the people before him. So this was Jess’s heaven, an eternal celebration of the family she could have had with Sam. He snapped his fingers, unable to watch any further. Everything but Jess stopped completely, paused by the power of the archangel. She looked up, brown eyes locking with Gabe’s golden ones as she noticed him for the first time.  
“Who are you?” she asked, her smile turning to a frown as she realized the party had stopped so abruptly.  
“My name is Gabriel,” he said, wiping the last of the moisture from his eyes with the sleeve of his jacket. “I’m an-”  
“Another angel, I presume?” Jess said, not moving from her spot at the table.  
“Oh. Um, yeah,” Gabriel responded.  
“Well if you’re another one of those Winchester fanboys looking to talk to my Sam, I ask that you go elsewhere,” she said sternly. “There’s plenty of other people who knew him around here. You could try Jo Harvelle, or maybe Kevin Tran? His mother Mary is around here somewhe-”  
“I’m not looking for Sam,” Gabe blurted. “I see enough of him already.”  
She raised her eyebrows. “Oh really?”  
“Crap,” Gabriel said, realizing his mistake. “Yeah um, well… I’m kind of… engaged to him?”  
Jess balked, clearly surprised. “Really?” she asked, clearly shocked. “Yeah,” Gabe said. He awkwardly held up his left hand to show her the engagement ring Sam had given him three months before. It was a gold band sculpted to look like vines and leaves, coiled around a green sapphire and two smaller citrines.  
Surprisingly, she broke into a grin. “Good. I’m glad he’s… moved on. From me, I suppose. I know it was hard for him. To let go.” She looked at her Sam wistfully. “I’m glad he’s happy, even if it’s not with me.”  
“That’s very kind of you, Jess,” Gabriel said. He turned to look at Jess’s Sam too, then did a double take.  
“Where’s the kid?” he exclaimed. Sam’s arms, wrapped around his child a moment before, were now empty. He felt a tug on the leg of his jeans and looked down.  
A pair of clear blue eyes stared up at him from behind a small pair of glasses. “Hi,” said Lee, grinning at Gabe from below. “I’m Lee! What’s your name?”  
“Um, I’m Gabriel,” said the archangel, baffled. “Didn’t I pause you?”  
“You can’t pause a soul in their own heaven,” said Jess, standing up from the table. That’s why I’m moving.”  
Gabriel looked from Lee to Jess and back again. “Wait, he’s not - he’s real?”  
“Of course he is,” she said, scooping up her boy. “Well, as real as a spirit can be, anyway.”  
“I didn’t… Sam never told me…” Gabriel spluttered, golden eyes wide. Jess’s gaze became wistful. She put Lee back on the ground. “Hey, sweetie,” she said. “Go play in the living room for a bit, okay?”  
“Okay mummy!” he giggled. He waved a small hand at Gabriel as he ran out of the dining room. Gabe raised a hand as well, watching a the blonde-haired child disappeared from sight.  
“He never told me he had a child,” Gabriel said. He rubbed his arm. He felt shocked and a little betrayed that his fiance would hide something so big from him, especially since they were talking about adopting.  
Jess sighed sadly. “That’s because he never knew,” she said.  
“What do you mean?” Gabe asked.  
She looked down at the ground, reaching up and wiping away a tear.  
“I’m sure Sam told you what happened to me,” she said quietly. “But he doesn’t know the whole story…”


	2. Jess's Story

Jess put the last batch of cookies in the oven, sighing and wiping a bead of sweat off her brow. She looked up at the clock on the wall. It was nine twenty-two on Sunday night - Sam would be home soon. She smiled at the thought, but at the same time felt a small wave of trepidation wash over her. What if he didn’t take the news well?  
She placed a hand on her stomach, biting her lip. It was firm instead of soft, but she hadn’t started showing too much yet. According to the doctor, she was about two months along. Even though it wasn’t evident yet, people would soon be able to tell at a glance that she was expecting. She closed her eyes.   
Of course he would take the news well. It was his baby after all, and even though they were young she knew he’d be a good father. He was too good of a person not to be. If either of them was going to be the weak link in the parental chain, it would be her.  
She walked back into the bedroom, taking a white nightgown from her closet and heading into the bathroom. She showered quickly and changed into the nightgown, toweling her hair dry before brushing her teeth. She rehearsed conversations with her boyfriend over and over, editing her lines in her head.   
She returned to the kitchen, grabbing the oven mitt and removing the cookies from the oven. She lifted them off of the baking sheet and put a few on a plate, writing a quick note to Sam to go with the treats. It was ten forty-five at this point, and she had class early in the morning. She couldn’t wait up any longer. She’d just have to talk to him about it tomorrow.   
Jess got about an hour of sleep before she was woken by a loud banging. She rubbed her eyes sleepily, then realized someone was pounding on her door. Grabbing a frying pan from the kitchen sink, just in case, she approached the front door. A quick look through the peephole made her throw the pan down and pull the door open. Her boyfriend’s best friend staggered through the door, panting.  
“Brady!” she cried, closing the door and running to him.   
“Jess!” he gasped, looking up at her. She took his arm, leading him to the bedroom. He sat down on the bed. She stood at the doorway, heart pounding.  
“Brady,” she said worriedly. “What’s going on?”  
“Trouble,” he said, still gasping for breath. He must have run to the house from somewhere far away. “There’s trouble, for…”  
“Trouble for who?” she asked, sitting beside him, brown eyes full of concern and a little fear. “You? Sam?”  
He shook his head. “No. Neither.”  
“For who then?”  
His head snapped up to look at her, a twisted smile engulfing his features. He blinked, and his eyes turned solidly black.  
“For you, Jessica Lee Moore,” he said. “And, I suppose for Sammy too.”  
Jess leapt from the bed, backing up against the door-frame. “What are you?” she yelled, trying not to let her voice shake. Her heart was beating out of her chest, and every instinct in her body screamed at her to run.   
Brady - if it even was Brady - laughed. He stood up, standing beside the bed and chuckling. “Why,” he began, “I’m your killer of course.”   
Jess turned to run. She was terrified, not only for herself, but for Sam, and for the little life she carried.   
She got no farther than the doorway, however, before she was yanked backwards by an unseen force. The force slammed her against the wall, hard, and she cried out in pain. Brady laughed wickedly, his black eyes glinting with mirth like Jess’s pain was the funniest thing he’d ever seen. He flicked his wrist, and Jess screamed as she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She was being cut open by unseen hands. She cried as she realized there was no way her baby could survive this, screaming at the physical and emotional pain of it all.   
Then suddenly she was rising. As Brady cackled, he pushed her up the wall with a wave of his hand. She slid onto the ceiling, every inch of her plastered to the plaster directly above the bed. Not a hair nor a bit of her nightgown, nor a drop of blood from her wound fell downwards, defying the law of gravitation to the extreme. And suddenly, she had no voice. She couldn’t move. She couldn’t scream. She watched as the man she once called a friend shot her one last grin, before hiding himself away in the closet.   
She was pinned to the ceiling for twenty minutes, still alive, still crying silently as her tears flowed down her cheeks instead of falling onto the comforter below.   
At twelve thirty-one, she heard a car pull up outside.   
At twelve thirty-four, Sam came home.  
“Jess?” He called from the front entryway. She heard the door close. “You home?”  
She sobbed silently, trying her hardest to scream, to make any sound that could warn him something was wrong. Nothing happened. She tried to move to no avail. She was helpless.  
After a moment, he came into the bedroom. His shaggy hair was messy and he looked beaten down. There was a small smile on his face, though, as he sat down on the edge of the bed. He was eating one of her cookies.  
He swallowed the last bite of his cookie as she struggled with all her might to call out to him. He laid back on the bed, eyes closed, no idea she was above him. He let out a contented sigh.  
Brady released his hold on her the tiniest bit, just enough for two drops of blood to fall onto Sam’s forehead as he lay peacefully on their bed.   
He opened his eyes in confusion, and she watched as he saw her there, trapped on the ceiling with her stomach cut open. “No!” he screamed, the dark green eyes she so loved filling with terror and disbelief.   
The second he screamed, the ceiling began to burn with hell fire. Jess couldn’t move as the entire room became an inferno. She heard the front door slam open, and a voice she recognized as Sam’s brother’s screamed, “Sam!”  
“Jess!” Sam cried, shielding his face with his arms as he looked up at her flaming there on the ceiling, unmoving. For all he knew she was already dead, and there was no way for her to prove otherwise.   
Dean appeared at the doorway. “Sam! SAM!” he yelled, seeing his brother lying on the bed in terror as the room ignited around him. He turned his eyes upwards and saw Jess there, terror and recognition in his gaze.   
“No! NO!” Sam cried, tears and sweat streaming down his face. “We’ve got to get out of here!” Dean yelled, grabbing Sam and dragging him off the bed. He pushed him out of the room as Sam screamed, his eyes not moving from Jess’s face. “Jess! JESS! NO!”  
That was the last she saw of him, the only man she’d ever really loved. She watched Brady exit the closet, not a burn or a cut to be seen, and exit the room with final cackle. His hold on her was broken, and she fell to the floor. She tried to move to get out, but the cut in her abdomen was too much.   
“I love you, Sam Winchester,” she rasped through her tears as the fire consumed her, a hand on her open stomach as she closed her eyes for the final time.

A little while later, she heard a voice. Female and soft. It whispered in her ear.   
“Wake up,”  
Jess opened her eyes. A woman stood before her in the pile of ashes that had once been hers and Sam’s bedroom. She had dark hair and hazel eyes, and was holding a baby in her arms.   
“Jessica Lee Moore,” she said calmly. “My name is Tessa. With your permission, I would like to help you get to Heaven.”  
“Whose baby is that?” asked Jess, gesturing to the baby in the woman’s arms. Tessa smiled sadly.   
“Well, he’s yours of course,” she said. She handed the baby to Jess, who looked down at the small bundle that was her son. Where before she had felt numb and tired, a small burst of happiness spread through her chest. Her son looked up at her with big blue eyes, gurgling sweetly. She smiled, and placed a kiss on his forehead.   
“Now, follow me,” Tessa said, putting a guiding but comforting hand on Jess’s shoulder. “It’s time for you both to see what’s in store for the both of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a three part story that tells the tale of Lee Robert Winchester, son of Sam Winchester, and how he was given a second chance. Credit where credit is due to the co-creator of this universe, Knight Captain Ferret, who doesn't have an account.


End file.
